yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Downtown East
NTUC Downtown East is an entertainment hub located in Pasir Ris, Singapore. It is 147,000 square metres in area and was officially opened on 5 November 2000. It is run by NTUC Club. It provides leisure and entertainment for families and youths. It competes with the two IRs, especially Resorts World Sentosa. It has free wi-fi from 2006 onwards. Timothy Mok had went with Bert Koh to Downtown East cinema on 7 June 2011, to watch The Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. History Ho Wei Quan was involved in a stabbing incident at Downtown East on October 2010, during business hours when the commercial area was crowded and was sentenced to 5 years jail and 6 strokes of the cane. The five men who pleaded guilty to the stabbing incident at Downtown East have been sentenced to caning and jail terms of up to 12 years since 2012. Lewis Wee was sentenced to 4 years 10 months jail and 6 strokes of the cane. Chong Rui Fong was sentenced to 4 years jail and 3 strokes of the cane. Tang Jia Min was sentenced to 6 years and 3 months jail, and 6 strokes of the cane. Of the 12, five were charged each for killing of the 20-year old student, Darren Ng (born in 1990). Ong had slashed the victim with a chopper and started the fight that evening. Stilwell Ong Keat Pin, Ho Wui Ming, Chen Wei Zhen, Edward Tay and Louis Tong, those born between 17 and 22 years old (1990 - 1995) were charged with culpable homicide. The prosecution had pressed for 15 years in jail and 12 strokes of the cane for Ong, but he was reduced to 12 years in jail. *Ho Wui Ming was sentenced to 11 years 3 months jail and given 10 strokes of the cane for stabbing the victim with a screwdriver. *Chen Wei Zhen and Edward Tay were both sentenced to 10 years jail and given 10 strokes of the cane for stabbing the victim with a fruit knife and chopper. *Louis Tong was sentenced to 8 years jail and 11 strokes of the cane for stabbing the victim with a fruit knife. Republic Polytechnic student Darren Ng, who was brutally attacked at Downtown East Pasir Ris, was cremated this afternoon. But as the hearse carrying Darren's body left the wake in Tampines, some of his friends turned aggressive and confronted members of the media, even going as far as to push and threaten them. Attractions Various types of entertainment features are being provided in NTUC Downtown East. Such features are shopping, arcades and many others. The attractions include: *E!hub, a five-storey leisure and entertainment hub. *Wild Wild Wet, a water park. *Escape Theme Park, an amusement park (closed in November 2011). E!hub A five-storey leisure and entertainment hub, named E!hub, was developed at NTUC Downtown East sometime in 2008. E!hub's main features include: *eXplorerkid, the largest indoor family park in Singapore *nEbO City, a combination of Cathay Cineplex, gaming and cafe. *25-metre Ferris Wheel, sponsored by Cadbury. Wild Wild Wet Wild Wild Wet is the biggest-operating water park in Singapore as of August 2010, which features a 3-storey high raft water slide (known as Ular-Lar) that is the first of its kind in Southeast Asia. Wild Wild Wet opened in June 2004, 4 years after Downtown East's official opening. Currently competing with Resorts World Sentosa's Adventure Cove Waterpark, part of Marine Life Park, Wild Wild Wet has a total of nine water slides, and many other water attractions, one of which was sponsored by Yakult for a period of time. Escape Theme Park Escape Theme Park was Singapore's largest outdoor theme park which Universal Studios Singapore took its position in May 2010. Opened in 2000, it operates on Saturdays, Sundays and gazetted school and public holidays. Its slogan is '360 degrees of fun', and had a total of twelve operating rides. It closed in 26 November 2011 due to declining business and the site was used to make way for a bigger Wild Wild Wet and Costa Sands Resort. Accommodation *Costa Sands Resort Downtown East *Costa Sands Resort Pasir Ris References External links *Official Site Category:Visitor attractions in Singapore Category:Pasir Ris